


Wrong Time, Right Question

by lavendericecoffee



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Norma asks Once-ler a question. No, not exactly this one.





	Wrong Time, Right Question

**Author's Note:**

> tbh that's just something self-indulgent I wrote in my spare time between longer fics. just something sweet, I really wanted to write <3

“Do you want to get married?”

Once-ler sharply squeezed his piping bag, spilling way too much frosting on the cupcake. He yelped softly both at the mess and at the question. While he was precisely leaving finishing touches on their pastries, he usually preferred to have his focus completely on one thing. And this… Definitely caught him off guard more than any other thing would.

But it was so unexpected to hear! They spent their evening joking around, making little cupcakes in his even smaller kitchen. It seemed as it would be another lazy but sweet evening spent together. Yet all of a sudden, his girlfriend decided to outright ask him this. Like it was no big deal. His face got all flushed as he looked back at her.

“Was… Was that a proposal?” he asked rather nervously, shooting her one of his big yet bewildered grins and looking around.

“Well, no, not really. Just a general question,” Norma answered in her loose manner. Like nothing has just happened.

“I’m… I... Uh,” he turned around to the cupcakes again, unsure how to approach her question.

That was truly a big question for her. For them both actually. He and Norma have been in a relationship for 3 years now. He has thought about marriage but in his mind it was still a little too early for this. Even though he could start making plans, he still wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Besides, how the hell could she be so natural about something so crucial.

“Hey, honey, did something wrong happen?” worried look appeared on her face, as she tried to reach out to him.

Once-ler turned away to her again, nervously playing with his hands, “Y-You’ve never really talked about this with me.”

“That’s why I wanted now,” Norma smiled at him. She really wanted to cup his face but their big height difference only allowed her to stroke his arm.

“Why?”

“Why not? I’m not sure if any time is the best time, so why not now?”

“I’m so confused,” he said almost dryly but still with a little bit of smile, creeping onto his face in a response.

“We’re both serious about each other. So we should just talk about serious stuff from time to time.”

This time tuck his shoulders and let him get closer to her height. She looked deeply into his shining blue eyes. Her warm smile was all telling for him and so… Comforting. He smiled back and took her hand into his.

“I _am_ very serious about you, love. I know you’re always forward but c’mon, let me catch a breath sometimes,” he laughed softly, this time much more confidently.

“Someone has to be in charge,” Norma shrugged but before any other question would ensue she continued, “So? Do you?”

Once bit his bottom lip. As if to give him some more time, Norma walked around to the opposite side of the counter and took a piping bag, giving it a go.

Though he became much calmer, his head was still buzzing, thinking about the answer. She really deserved one and she was definitely right. Without any more waiting, he started:

“Of course I do. I never really knew if I’d ever get married but I always wanted. It’s kinda… Amazing, you know? You just say yes to loving your favorite person to the rest of your days. To live with them, help them and generally just being in love. It’s almost magical.”

Norma looked at him so softly. Even if he always minded his sappy monologues, she loved them with all of her heart. He had a romantic heart and she could listen to him all the time. And how his eyes always got so starry. It got her every time.

“Oh, Once. Have you ever thought how your wedding would look like?” she looked at him, as he got comfortable sharing his ideas while working.

“Pfshh, you bet! I had it all figured out.”

Her sweet laugh filled the air, “Really?”

“Every little boy fantasizes about his fairytale wedding. Everyone knows that, Norma,” Once put his piping bag just get a little closer to her height and give her one of his grins.

“My, oh my,” she smiled right back and flickered his nose.

“Exactly! But you know how it is – never really had a serious relationship, so I never let myself _too_ carried away with it. At least, I think,” Once’s expression changed to a very thoughtful one. But his girlfriend snapped him back in the reality, as he continued, “What about you?”

Norma stopped for a moment, finishing frosting another cupcake. She looked right back at him, while a wicked smile appeared on his face.

“Shooting me with my own cannon?”

“You know it.”

“Then, me too, I’d love to. I was never really a planner but hey, if the right time comes, I’d love to,” she answered right back.

“And a right person?”

“Definitely,” she sighed without a thought. When she realized that, he just shot her another grin. That goddamn charmer.

But that’s what she loved so much about him. Norma was the forward one, no question. Once-ler, even with his initial shyness, quickly got her plans and played along. He did so with such in such an amusing and lovable way, she swore in these little moments she fell for him even more.

Immediately after, Norma asked, “Summer wedding or spring wedding?”

“Spring, for sure. Maybe later, like May or June,” he answered without a doubt, “I’m not getting other options?”

“No.”

Once-ler laughed under his breath.

“Okay, but what do you think about public proposals?” this time, it was his question.

“I think they could be kinda cute. Just nothing too embarrassing or exhausting, alright? The simpler, the better.”

“Mhmm, noted. No proposal on bungee jumping.”

“Hey, but that would be cool!” she said, flicking on his arm. But when she realized, what he’s just said, she remarked, “And I haven’t even said if I wanna marry you, Once.”

“You basically proposed to me at the beginning, how else am I supposed to approach it,” he shrugged.

“Right, right,” Norma rolled her eyes but he quickly noticed a small blush on her cheeks as well.

“Alright but spring wedding… Would you like it to be outside?” Once-ler kept asking, getting more wrapped up with ideas, the further they went along.

“Oh, yes! In a forest-y location, with a lot of fresh air,” Norma’s eyes shined brighter upon thinking of it.

“That would be very nice… I always imagined a one with a big ballroom but we could also get it to work.”

“A ballroom?”

“Yeah! It’s cliché but the couple’s first dance always gets me. Also it has to be to the right song, nothing too conventional. More like… Important to both of them,” a dreamy look once again appeared on his face.

“Ooh, that’s good! We would need to combine the two things together, but we’ll find a way,” she giggled softly. “Live music or from a player?”

“Norma, you know me. Live music or nothin’.”

They moved along in a similar speed, swiftly finishing off the remaining cupcakes. They talked more and more, fantasizing over weddings and every little bit they could think of. In midst of all of this, they reached out for the same cupcake and bumped their hands.

Their gazes met again. Full of understanding and comfort, their smiles quickly became soft laughs. Looking at the troublesome cupcake, Once-ler frosted on of the sides. Norma knew immediately what to do and finished it off with hers. Creating a whole together. Like they knew it was meant to be.

In a moment, Norma broke off their momentary silence:

“If I’m being serious, though” she kept her focus on the cupcakes but in the corner of her eye, she saw him perk up, “A lot of people get scared when someone in relationship mentions marriage. But I guess, they can’t really omit these things, if they wanna have a clear and good relationship.”

He exhaled softly and smiled right back.

“You’re right. And I really don’t wanna be like those guys who get uncomfortable with these questions, it’s unfair…”

Though they have been very comfortable with each other all this time, he appreciated her pushing the boundaries. Good relationship should be all about trust and understanding. If they can’t exactly talk about the harder topics, something could be failing. But after the moment Once-ler, didn’t feel any of the initial embarrassment. He understood her. He tried to be considerate. Every moment in the relationship, made him approach it in a different light. And he appreciated it a lot.

“It is but what can you do. I’m just glad, we’re even. And serious.”

Norma has definitely heard from her friends about their boyfriends avoiding or denying the questions asked. She herself has never really moved to that serious state with anyone else. Talking with Once-ler about these subjects though… Felt natural. Like another conversation they could have. And she definitely loved his dreaminess along with how important this subject was to him.

“We’re serious,” he mouthed back just to look her into the eyes. “Can I ask you one more thing?”

“Shoot.”

“What do you actually think about marriage?”

A slight surprise could be seen on her, “I… I feel like though it’s not necessary for other, I would love to get married someday. Like you’ve said, it’s kinda… Amazing. I never thought I needed that but I was always open to it. Now I just see my future with someone, where I could share every little bit with them. The happiness, the sadness, successes and failures. I want to do it all with you,” Norma thought a little more and added, “And it’s good to have an anchor. A person you’d want to come back to every time in your life. Someone you’re so comfortable and trusting with, who you love more than anyone else.”

Softly brushing on her hand, Once took it closer and gave it a little peck. She blushed delicately, as she intertwined her fingers with his.

She didn’t need to say anything else to make it a whole to him. Though the idea of getting married was still somewhat distant for them, the initial idea was so… Comforting. Like nothing else would ever comfort. And it meant the world to them both.

“I-I understand what you mean. I can’t imagine being alone, when I have someone like you by my side… Someone to love and make happy, every day of my life.”

A tint of pink brushed against his cheeks, as he finished. Norma sighed quietly.

“You’re so sappy,” she remarked.

“And you love it.”

“You caught me there.”

Right after, with a swift motion, he took up the cupcakes and walked towards his small refrigerator. She quickly stepped in and opened it for him. How did the big pan full of cupcakes even fit into this, she had no idea. Closing off, Once-ler’s gaze met Norma’s as they smiled softly.

“We’re definitely gonna have cupcakes on our wedding,” he said confidently.

“For sure,” she nodded back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, I hope u liked it!! 💞


End file.
